Dawn
Dawn RPed by Bond History Sarah Personne is the only child of a female Nymph who called herself Mind-Shadow and a Muggle French man named Gabriel Martin. They met one night in a pub and without a spoken word she seduced the attractive man bringing him up to her room. The next morning she was gone and the man felt conflicted having quite enjoyed the evening but also wondering if the whole things had only been a dream. Mind-Shadow never expected to have a child with the man but carried it to term as she wandered. Once she had the baby she knew she wouldn't be able to care for it so she found a nearby orphanage where she sensed some magical talent inside and left the baby. Sarah grew up at the orphanage in Syria he mother had left her at knowing nothing about either of her parents or her own nature. She clearly wasn't from the middle east given her light complexion and hair but she has no idea where she is from or if she has any family. The orphanage was underfunded and run by a thief named Helgenish that had the children gather money by stealing, conning, and begging bringing it back to him. The children whispered that Helgenish had some sort of magical ability which let him avoid the authorities and let him know if they tried to run or escape. She quickly learned the trades taught to her and found her looks were a curiosity that made people pay attention to her or give more than they might the other kids. She didn't suspect until much later that her magical gifts might also have played a part. Her first magical incident was when she was six and stealing some fruit to help feed herself. Unknown to her the shopkeeper noticed her and was moving over to confront her about the theft when he was hit by a sudden feeling of calm and decided it wasn't worth it over a piece of fruit. Her "luck" as she called it helped her be able to steal more and not get caught better than any of the others. Subsequently she grew up as one of Helgenish's favorites which meant she occasionally got a bit more food and didn't get beaten as often for failing to bring in what he expected. She didn't know it but Ministry officials visited Helgenish who was surprised to learn the girl had magic but was more than eager to explain to them he would take care of her magical education. As she grew older she did her best to stick up for the other kids trying to protect them from the hellish living conditions or the oppression by Helgenish. She would try to get extra and give it to the others so they didn't get beaten to the point of not having enough for herself and taking a beating in their place. She considered the other kids in her care, regardless of if they were older, boy or girl, and even regardless of how they treated her. Most welcomed her help but a boy a couple years older than her named Adnan seemed to hate her spurring her help at every turn and actively trying to get her in trouble for helping the others. He wanted to prove himself to Helgenish and become his right hand man and felt Sarah was a threat to that. The two of them were often at odds and while Helgenish protected Sarah from Adnan hurting her directly she often received extra beatings from Helgenish due to Adnan's weaseling ways and lies. Despite his hate and the pain he cause she still did her best to help the others and didn't try to fight Adnan back realizing he was in the same position she was and that she didn't want to sink to her level. When she turned fourteen she learned something new about Helgenish...that he was also a pimp in the prostitution industry and that as the children, both boys and girls, in the orphanage aged they were expected to also sell their bodies to clients for him. He also used them for his own personal playthings and broke them into the industry for the first time himself. He grabbed her and started kissing and touching her despite her cries and pleas. Looking around the room for some way to try to protect herself she saw Adnan in the corner beaten. As she continued to fight she was stripped and Helgenish turned his back on Adnan who rose and jumped at him with a knife clearly intending to kill him. Helgenish turned faster than Sarah though should be possible and flicked Adnan in the chest with one finger somehow throwing him across the room and into the wall. Sarah had no idea how he was doing the things he was...it must have been some sort of magic. The knife he'd been holding flew through the air seemingly controlled by some invisible hand and embedded itself solidly in his chest causing his eyes to widen and then for him to slump over. Helgenish turned back to Sarah moving to resume what he's started with her clearly not caring he'd just killed Adnan or that there was a body in the room and blood spreading out on the floor. Sarah realized then that Helgenish was going to kill her. Probably not tonight but if she didn't fight and escape tonight he would be the ultimate cause of her death...just like he'd killed Adnan. Something inside her flared up and her purple eyes began glowing with an eerie light. She put her hand against Helgenish's forehead and instinctively pushed her own pain, fear, and despair into him. Helgenish staggered against the assault completely overwhelmed by the strong emotions falling back and putting his hands to his head shuddering. Sarah didn't know exactly what she was doing or how but she followed her instincts and kept her hand pushed against his head feeling the emotions drain out of her and into him. After a minute she felt completely empty of emotions and again by instinct spoke to Helgenish her voice a whisper, "Go pick up the knife." To her surprise and shock he stood on shaky legs and moved over to Adnan's body pulling out the knife then looking at her from across the room. Now that he was out of her touch he seemed to start shaking off the effect and the rage began returning to him face. Sarah quickly stood and jumped at him getting her hand back on the side of his face and he once again began shaking incapacitated. "Now..." She whispered, "...cut your throat." He would shake his head and begin to whimper. She'd take a deep breath still feeling devoid of emotion and would moderate her tone trying to play on the emotions she could feel inside of him doing her best to sound like an inner voice. "You are a horrible person. You are scum and worthless. All you do is take and hurt and cause destruction. You really should end your own life and make the world a better place." He would slowly nod, as if to himself, then take the dagger and did as she had suggested. Turning to leave the place she found her own records and took them with her hoping they would tell her more about her parents. They didn't and her name wasn't likely to help her so she decided she would discard her old name and take a new and more hopeful one: Dawn. Since then (10 years) Dawn has traveled learning about her own abilities and the magical world in general. She has visited a number of countries and found uses for her gifts and talents fighting against both magical and non-magical illegitimate governments, abusive authority figures, or brutal warlords. She usually sticks to third world countries or those who's governments are particularly brutal. The last large war in the wizarding world was happening just as she left Syria and she was able to join a small group of freedom fighters in Russia learning some basic magic from them and other survival skills against the brutal reign of Kaiser and the other Duxterran dictators. Meeting those people and living with them, lerning from them changed her life. She hadn't even realized how paranoid and messed up growing up in such a horrible place had made her. Though it was a rough time it allowed her to really bond with others and explore her Empathic abilities in a safe environment, and more importantly allowed her to heal and stop the slide into darkness her whole childhood and final act against Helgenish had been pushing her towards. Her aim isn't at toppling governments but on the smaller scale of removing corrupt individuals using their power in the government to oppress others. She works both against those abusing their power in magical and non-magical communities. In her mind no one is too powerful to thwart justice and similarly problem is too small since smaller problems often hurt people which is her main focus. In each place she finds followers among the downtrodden and oppressed and helps lead them. Sometimes the oppressor is an important government official and sometimes it's as small as a local gang leader causing fear or darkness in a local community she's passing through. She rarely fights directly or takes the field herself instead using her gifts to bolster her followers to fight better and weaken her enemies. That being said she has been in enough scrapes that she's picked up some hand to hand fighting to be able to defend herself if needed. Anywhere there are those who exploiting others for their own gain should be wary of her rising up against them. Personality Dawn's a passionate person who hates inequality and will stand up and speak out against it anywhere she sees it. She is a fiery revolutionary that speaks out against injustice where she sees it doing what she can to break the grip of those in power. Her most used weapons to fight oppression are her words and natural nymph talents. She is particularly gifted in oration and utilizes her ability to influence the emotions of those who hear her to be able to easily get those who are being oppressed to join her cause. She makes no secret of her abilities which usually cause a odd duality in those working with here...they follow her in the cause yet also don't necessarily trust her personally as they know she's influencing their emotions. Despite this she trusts and is devoted to those who choose to follow her lead and does her best to protect and care for them as much as she can given the types of situations they may find themselves in. Dawn is a strong leader and doesn't bend or break under pressure. She's smart and plans ahead doing everything she can to make sure her movements come to fruition. She instills her follows with confidence even without her gifts and is excellent at motivating and bolstering her allies confidence in both themselves and their cause. She is passionate and while controlled by her emotions she also does her best to only allow positive emotion control her not losing herself to the darker emotions. She is excellent at reading people both through her gifts and through her normal senses. She can be stubborn especially when it comes to what she believes is right and doesn't back down. The best way to describe her would be as a crusader. Her real personality type is a ESTP. Appearance Dawn is a striking woman who's beauty and violet eyes naturally draw attention. She keeps her black hair short and generally in a rough page boy cut. She tends to wear close fitting clothing in a semi-military style to allow her freedom of movement when it's necessary. She's slim and average height which allows her to blend into a crowd if she keeps her head down. Her faceclaim is Shailene Woodley. Trivia Dawn means: The first appearance of daylight; daybreak. Category:Characters Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Female Category:Part-Nymph Category:Purple Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:June Birthday Category:Ambidextrous Category:ESTP Category:Stolen Wand